A Divine Calling
by Fangirl 43
Summary: Why did Cullen and I have to be the object of Varric's skills this time? Oh maker WHY? - Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyan... A Cullen and Trevelyan romance :)


Welcome to my new story everyone! Now before we get started just a few housekeeping items…

The boring disclaimer: I DO NOT own dragon age in any way or its characters if I did you are finding out right now what one of the story lines would be. This applies to all of the chapters in this story which I will signify through the acronym DADA. ( **D** isclaimer **A** pplies **D** umb **A** ss) I however am very fond of this story so please do not post it as your own on a site like a dickhead.

Also this story is rated M for a reason my friends so If you are under 18 there is a time and place for reading these and it is after you are 18! However, if you're under 18 like I know some of you are going to be please don't be caught reading it by your parents.

Now without any further ado… A Divine Calling

- **Fangirl 43 Out**

 _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

"Varric what are Cullen and I doing here exactly." Evelyn asked.

Varric looked around the tower climbed up the stairs that had been erected after the defeat of Corypheus and motioned to the chairs that now replaced Cullen's old bed grateful that the hole in the roof had finally deemed important enough to be fixed. "So you too about this new book I'm writing… I'm interviewing everyone and need your side of the story on the adventures we have encountered." Varric said quickly hoping for the matter to be agreed to quickly and without any issue.

"No! I am not having to ban your literature from Skyhold once our children can read because this book becomes the new Swords and Shields Varric! Now get out before I freeze you into an ice cube and have Cullen put you in your room for Bianca to deal with."

Hearing a light chuckle come from the corner of the room Varric deduced that Cullen was in every way willing to carry out his wife's plan with no persuasion necessary. "Fine, fine, fine! I'll lay off for now you killjoys trampling my artist's genius like a herd of druffalo." _But I'll be back later when you not expecting me…_ he thought walking out of Cullen's tower headed to where Adan was fixing potions near the herb garden. Grateful for once in his life that Evelyn insisted on stopping every five seconds to clip some kind of weed. There just had to be something in the stores that loosened peoples tongues enough to get the information he needed…

 _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

"Adan my good friend how are you doing this fine day?" Varric said with a bow worthy of the Orlesian court.

"Varric what do you want and what's it going to cost me?" Adan grumbled over at his drinking partner not moving from his grinding mill.

"Now my friend that's not very nice, I just had a quick question for you regarding herb craft."

"Well, I don't have time for it and neither does my idiot apprentice if you need some information just look it up in the book on my table and be done with it."

"A thousand thank you's my dear friend and I will see you tomorrow at the tavern" Turning to the desk Varric opened the tome and started to turn the pages one by one, about halfway into the book he spied what he needed and headed off to the basement he had some herbs to plunder.

 _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Later that night...

Stepping into the tavern with his satchel of herbs Varric stepped over to the barkeep and ordered a pitcher of wine and headed up the stairs into the upper part of the bar where his two victims sat in the corner enjoying some supper. "Ahhd just who I was looking for I wanted to talk to you about somethings that are coming to me through my sources in Kirkwall. Where are the munchkins this evening?"

"There not munchkins anymore Varric there almost as tall as you." Evelyn said laughing "To answer your question there out camping with Bull and Sera tonight learning how to catch nugs and other creatures I'm just worried that they will bring one home so Leliana's can have a friend. Now what news of Kirkwall?"

"Oh you'll be excited to hear this but before that would you care for a drink" motioning to the pitcher in hand now filled with the potent concoction he made just this afternoon.

"Sounds good shall I pour you a glass as well?" Evelyn said motioning to the cups she had filled for herself and Cullen.

"Oh no I've had plenty already and I would like to remember the contents of the missive I received this afternoon…" he trailed off pausing as Evelyn lifted the cup to her lips taking a sip and then watching Cullen moving to drink some of his glass.

 _This tastes sweeter than usual I wonder if it's a different kind of wine than we usually stock?_ Evelyn wondered but then turned to the matter and hand looked over to Varric and said, "Ready?"

 _wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

Two hours later…

"Let's see where should we begin…" Evelyn paused and looked at Cullen, "When we met or earlier?".

"Let's set the stage a bit." Cullen said and thought about it for a moment. "It all began for me in Kirkwall when Cassandra recruited me you see…" however he was interrupted by his wife jumping into his lap.

"Wait a minute I wanted to go first!" Evelyn said laughing and almost falling out of Cullen's lap after her fade step took her a little too far.

"Evelyn! No magic when your drunk I thought we talked about this!" Cullen said with a frown.

"I'm not drunk! I lightly intoxicated that doesn't count."

Varric looked at the two sitting in a chair thinking to himself, m _aybe I put just a bit too much of that powder. Damn! Oh well at least they aren't passed out on the floor right now._ Cutting into the conversation before it became an argument he said, "Evelyn let's start with you how did you come to the conclave in the first place?"

"Oh well it all started when Ostwick circle fell after the mage's declared their freedom and that Templar bastard bashed my face quite badly…


End file.
